


One Pathetic and Sappy Girl

by yuucchin



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuucchin/pseuds/yuucchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Pathetic and Sappy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> AnoHana officially belongs to Tatsuyuki Nagai and A-1 Pictures.
> 
> A/N:  
> This work basically is purely intended to motivate me to improve my poor writing skill. So, heed the warning.
> 
> Warning:  
> Grammatical errors just about everywhere. Incomprehensible concept and story. Proceed with caution.

It was true. There would never be a replacement for Jintan in her heart. After all, he was the first love ever for her. But then, no matter how devoted she was toward Jintan, the feeling would never be reciprocated. It would never be mutual. It took her almost forever and a devastated heart to realize this one painful fact though.

When she thought about this again, she would say that all these mishaps in her tragic love life were due to on her own failing devotion.

She wished she was wrong. But man, she was wrong. Jintan was just too caught up in the past, Anaru's chance to break down his wall of denial and complete isolation was never there to begin with. It was Jintan's fault.

And that name would always come across her brooding time.

Menma.

She would never beat Menma regardless everything. Then, she thought, _how could I beat her when we don't even stand on the same ground?_ Ironic.

She would always hide behind Menma's blinding smile and she would just stand there, wallowing all her misfortune and pitying herself, because to her Jintan was the core of her existence. The existence of her imaginary love life. The love life she would never have the experience to live.

This sort of curse was not hers to bail out of her own life. 

She had wished for a miracle, but a miracle costed her an unbelievably expensive fortune she would never get the sponsor to afford.

Once, she had wished she was born as Menma.

What a ridiculously ridiculous wish of the year. 

Of course she would never be one. She didn't want to die on early age either.

However, she admitted, rather confidently at that, that she did look good on one-piece white dress decorated with a delicate blue ribbon. _But what's so good about clothing if your inside was just so ugly you could barely look on the reality_ , she thought. _Yeah, it matters so much though, for me, I have nothing but my good looks to be offered_.

.

.

.

.

.

Every now and then, she likes to think back and laugh bitterly to the fact that she was once a little pathetic and sappy adolescent.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yukiatsu, get up. You have class this morning. And you reek of alcohol."

"What? Oh shit. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You slept like a zombie. Go take a bath, now."

"Argh, shit."

"Well, you better get ready rather than just idly sit and curse your way from Monday to Sunday."

"God, Anaru, shut up. Give me some aspirin."

"You are so not recommended to have around when you have suffer hangover."

"Tch. Shut up, come here and give me my morning kiss."

_She complied._

.

.

.

.

.

She has his man now. Through some oddities which she can never understand herself let alone elaborate to the others. It just happened, probably due to some mysterious cosmic instability. Or, it could be because of Menma. _The late Menma_.

But then, there will never be a replacement for Jintan in her heart. As Menma will forever hold a special place in her man's heart. She is so sure about this.

Doesn't mean that she and he cannot move on, though.

.

End.


End file.
